Watch me burn
by xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx
Summary: Puisque c'est là toute la difficulté de Clove, elle sait que Cato ne l'aime pas, elle sait qu'il drague d'autre fille comme Glimmer, elle sait tout ça mais Clove est incapable de le quitter. Elle aime la manière dont il lui ment. Petit OS sur Clato et la chanson 'Love The Way you Lie' de Eminem . Possibilité d'en faire d'autre si demande est en review. Xoxo


_Je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il s'agit vraiment_  
_Je peux seulement te dire l'effet que ça me fait_  
_Et à présent, c'est comme une lame en acier dans mon artère_  
_Je ne peux pas respirer mais je me bats encore tant que je le peux_

Je me tourne et me retourne encore une fois dans mon lit. Cela doit faire des heures que je suis là, à attendre le levé du soleil, pourtant lorsque je rive mon regard sur l'horloge à ma droite je soupire de lassitude en ne voyant que trois heures du matin. Je sais qu'il faut que je dorme, demain est enfin le grand jour et il faut par tous les moyens se reposer, mais pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, je me retrouve à faire une insomnie. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Je me retourne encore une fois dans mon mini short mauve et mon top moulant bleu azur, puis je contemple le plafond les mains posées sur mon estomac. On ne peut pas dire que je sois déçue de quitter ma famille, encore moi cet endroit de malheur, alors qu'ai-je donc ?

_Tant que le mal fait du bien, c'est comme si j'étais en plein vol_  
_Super défoncé à l'amour, ivre de haine_  
_C'est comme si je sniffais de la peinture_  
_Et plus je souffre, plus j'aime ça_  
_Je suffoque_

Ce sentiment de tristesse, voir même de mélancolie me rend malade. Je n'ai aucunes raisons d'être triste, je ne suis pas une faible ni une fille vulnérable ou sensible, alors pourquoi j'ai cette boule dans le creux de ma gorge sèche ? Dans le district deux, j'ai toujours été vu comme une fille sans coeur qui ne rêve qu'à tuer et à bousiller des vies, pas une jeune fille qui pleure dans son lit comme une putain de gamine de trois ans ! Depuis mon plus jeune âge ma mère m'a apprit à ne me fier qu'à moi même, de préférer la solitude et à être craint de tous. Je ne suis pas censée être humaine ni ressentir la moindre émotion, pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai la net impression d'avoir le coeur en miette. Stupide ! Ridicule ! Voilà ce que j'étais vraiment à l'opposé d'une parfaite carrière du deux. Pour tout dire je n'ai jamais eus de petit copain, d'ami ou de confident, à quoi bon lorsque la plupart des gens ne pense qu'à te trahir ! Tout l'inverse de lui.

Cato.

Mon partenaire, mon pire ennemi, celui que je rêvais de tuer depuis mes dix ans, jour où je l'avais rencontré. Il était tellement arrogant et imbus de lui même qu'il me dégoûtais au plus profond de mon âme, ce stupide et ridicule moins que rien qu'est Cato ! Grand, blond, musclé et je sais très bien qu'un seul de ses coups pourrait me mettre à terre, mais je n'ai jamais eus peur, peut être à cause de mon tempérament ou du courage que j'avais grâce à mes couteaux. En plus d'être mon ennemi, il représente tout simplement l'opposé de moi, populaire, aimé de tous avec une bande d'amis derrière lui tout en sortant avec toutes les filles du district deux, pitoyable. Rien que d'y penser je lève les yeux au ciel et un sourire sarcastique s'échappe du bout de mes lèvres. Pour dire la seule chose que nous avons en communs c'est cette violence et cette envie constante de tuer. Si bien que lorsque quelqu'un a lancer une rumeur nous mettant en couple, Cato et moi n'avons pas hésité à nous allier pour le détruire. Notre premier et bien seul moment de complicité.

_Et tout juste avant que je ne me noie, elle me fait revenir à la vie_  
_Elle me déteste terriblement et moi, j'aime ça_  
_Attends! Où tu vas? "Je te quitte"_  
_Non tu ne pars pas, reviens_  
_On rembobine tout de suite_  
_C'est reparti, c'est tellement fou_

Directement mon esprit s'éveille, pourquoi penser à Cato maintenant ? Il ne vaut tellement pas cette peine et ... pourquoi je souris moi ? Stop ! Je me pince les lèvres et ferme les yeux pour tenter de dormir enfin. Mais cette boule dans ma gorge ne cesse de s'amplifier et plus qu'agacé par la situation je me mets en position assise sur mon lit. Mes longs cheveux couleur de jais tombent délicatement sur mon dos et je passe une main sur mon visage pour tenter de me raisonner. Pourquoi diable je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil ? Une petite partie de moi sait exactement pourquoi mais je refuse de l'écouter. Non plus maintenant, pas ce soir ! Je préfère encore ne pas dormir de la nuit que de faire ça, hors de question, j'ai trop de fois cédée à mon envie mais maintenant c'est définitivement derrière moi. Ce ne sont que des moments de faiblesses et je ne peux plus me permettre d'être faible !

_Car quand tout va si bien, c'est génial_  
_Je suis Superman avec le vent dans le dos_  
_Et elle, c'est Lois Lane_

Une bruit se fait entendre dans la pièce à ma droite. La chambre de Cato. Il ne dort visiblement pas mieux que moi. Je l'entends gesticuler dans son lit pendant quelques minutes avant de me traiter d'idiote, je tourne le dos au mur de droite et me recouche dans mon lit avec la net intention de dormir. Je ferme les yeux et garde les bras croisés tel une enfant qui boude. L'heure indique à peine trois heures douze, merde ! Je m'enfonce dans les couvertures de mon lit, malgré la chaleur et attrape fermement le matelas pour être sur que je ne le quitterais pas.

Mais voilà les minutes passent et toujours rien. Mes lèvres sont de plus en plus sèches et malgré mes tentatives de les humidifiées, elles restent désagréables. Quelques secondes plus tard je pousse un soupire plus qu'agacée par moi même, puis pousse mes couvertures avant de poser mes jambes nues sur le sol. Foutue insomnie ! Je me lève le plus délicatement possible avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre en direction de la cuisine, un bon verre d'eau et je retourne en vitesse dans mon lit.

Seulement à peine quelques pas plus tard je me retrouve face à la porte de la chambre de Cato. Je l'imagine torse nu dans son lit le regard rivé au plafond, les sens en alerte, je suis presque sur qu'il m'a entendu, Cato entend tout. Je m'arrête alors comme hypnotisée par cette porte, l'odeur de Cato m'enivre et je porte ma main sur le bois, comme dans un état second je ferme les yeux et l'imagine là dans son lit. Puis je rouvre les yeux, quoi !? Arrêtes ton délire Clove et va dans la cuisine pensai-je avant de bifurquer et continuer mon chemin vers la salle en question.

_Mais quand tout va mal, c'est insupportable_  
_J'ai tellement honte, je craque_  
_C'est qui, ce mec ?_

J'arrive enfin au niveau de la porte, tout en gardant les poings fermés. Il me faut toute la concentration du monde pour ne pas faire demi tour et défoncer cette porte qui me sépare de lui. De cet homme que je hais mais qui me fais sentir si vivante lorsqu'il m'embrasse avec ses lèvres charnelles au goût si glaciale mais tellement tentatrice et affolante. Je ne dois plus retomber dans ses bras, plus jamais. Je revois cette énième dispute de la violence entre nous, de la rage avec laquelle il m'avait poussé contre le meuble avant que je ne me jette sur lui pour le repousser de plus belle. Puis tout c'est enchaîné si vite, si bien que je ne saurais dire qui a embrassé l'autre le premier ou si c'est lui qui m'a soulevé du sol ou moi qui ai encerclé mes jambes autour de sa taille.

_Je ne connais même pas son nom_  
_J'ai levé la main sur elle_  
_Je ne m'abaisserais plus jamais à ce genre de choses_  
_Je crois que je ne suis pas conscient de ma propre force_

Puis, alors que je ne pense qu'à fuir loin de lui, j'entends derrière moi une porte s'ouvrir et une respiration à peine dissimulée. Merde ! Je continue mon chemin d'un pas lent, comme pour faire croire que je n'ai rien remarqué, mais lorsque le son grave et sexy de sa voix m'appelle je n'en mène pas large de mes convictions.

-"Clove ?"

Je me retourne le plus doucement possible, espérant encore une bonté divine pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Je pourrais tenter de m'engouffrer sous terre ou tout simplement partir en courant mais cela ne serait pas du tout moi, poings serrés je me retourne et garde les yeux rivés au sol. Qui c'est qu'est ridicule maintenant ? me souffle une voix dans ma tête. Prise de panique je tente de dissimuler mon trouble par une assurance que je n'ai pas.

-"Pourquoi diable es-tu debout à cette heure si ?" soufflai-je pour ne réveiller personne d'autre.

-"On pourrait de retourner la même question ..." dit-il pas le moins du monde inquiet de réveiller tout le bâtiment.

-"J'avais soif ça arrive non ? " crachai-je dans une vaine tentative de le mettre en rogne peine perdue bien entendu puisqu'il sourit simplement.

_Maintenant je sais qu'on a dit des choses_  
_Et fait des choses qu'on ne voulait pas_  
_Et on retombe dans la même situation, la routine_  
_Mais aussi, tu t'emportes autant que moi_  
_Tu es pareille que moi_  
_L'amour te rend aussi aveugle que moi_

-"Mais bien sur ..." rigole-t-il peut convaincue apparemment. Je le regarde alors plus en détail, il est ... exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, torse nu avec un jogging qui descend jusqu'au sol. Puis je réalise ma tenue à moi et au même moment je le vois me reluquer simplement de la tête au pied. Rouge de gêne ou de colère, je tourne les talons avant de souffler.

-"Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fous .."

Je rentre dans la cuisine et allume la lumière avant de me diriger avec le frigo, au passage je regarde la nourriture. Je suis vraiment impatiente de retourner dans le district deux, encore ce fichu interview de vainqueur à faire et ensuite on rentre enfin chez nous. J'attrape finalement une petite bouteille et retourne dans le couloir.

La porte de la chambre de Cato est fermé, il est finalement repartit se coucher. Un petit pincement au coeur me rend malade et cette fois je passe à toute vitesse devant sa porte, sans aucun arrêt, j'en profite pour avaler une gorgé d'eau.

Mais Cato est Cato et il m'attend à l'angle de ma porte, appuyé sur le mur les bras croisés et le regard rivé sur le mur face à lui. Lorsqu'il remarque enfin ma présence, il rive son regard dans le mien et entrouvre les lèvres alors que je me fige de stupéfaction. Sans rien dire il me tend la main et m'invite à le rejoindre.

_Ma belle, reviens, je t'en prie_  
_Ce n'était peut-être pas toi, mon amour, c'était de ma faute_  
_Peut être que notre relation n'est pas aussi passionnée qu'elle y parait_  
_Peut être que c'est ce qui arrive quand une tornade rencontre un volcan_  
_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime trop pour partir cependant_

Je le regarde un moment puis soupire de lassitude, il ne compte pas lâcher aussi facilement. Tel un simple pantin j'attrape la main qu'il me tend et directement je me sens attirée avec force dans ses bras, cela fait tellement longtemps ... c'est la première fois depuis le retour des jeux en faite. Il m'a manqué, tellement manqué. Nous ne sommes pas comme ses amants maudits qui ont péris lors des jeux, nous ne sommes même pas un couple. Nous sommes juste nous, Cato et Clove deux personnes que s'aiment autant qu'ils se détestent.

Il plonge son visage dans mes cheveux et respire calmement mon odeur, je profite de ce moment au maximum. Je passe alors une main sur son cou et plante mes ongles dans sa chair avant de l'attirer dans un baiser qui ne cherche que dominance, un baiser remplit de haine, de rage mais également de retrouvailles. Je profite une dernière fois de ce moment calme avant d'engendrer la dispute.

Je le repousse alors subitement et réalise que mon dos est collé au mur et qu'encore une fois il domine face à moi, je ne peux plus reculer. Il sait très bien pourquoi j'ai fais ça et son visage reste neutre avant de pincer les lèvres agacé tout de même de ma résistance plus valeureuse que d'habitude.

_Allez, rentre, ramasse tes affaires sur le trottoir_  
_Tu n'entends pas la sincérité de mes mots quand je parle?_  
_Je t'ai dit que c'était de ma faute, regarde moi dans les yeux_

-"Je t'ai déjà demandé pardon des centaines de fois Clove" souffle-t-il alors que je baisse les yeux honteuse.

-"Je sais et je sais aussi que tu t'es rapproché de Glimmer uniquement pour les sponsors mais tout de même. T'avait pas le droit de faire !" soufflai-je alors que je sens son regard sur moi.

-"Hey ..." il attrape mon visage et le pose sur ses deux mains avant de tenter je ne sais quoi "Regarde moi" souffle-t-il alors qu'encore une fois je m'exécute. Faible me souffle une voix dans ma tête. "Je suis désolé bébé"

_Je m'excuse même si je sais que ce sont des mensonges_  
_J'en ai marre de jouer, je veux juste qu'elle revienne _

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Cato et ses belles paroles qui ne veulent rien dire du tout, Cato le beau parleur, si seulement je pouvais le croire.

-"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu mens" soupirai-je alors qu'il me colle un peut plus à lui. Je sens sa main se déplacer dans mon dos puis sur ma taille et je frissonne avec envie. Il est tellement dure de résister à un gars aussi toxique et imprévisible tel que Cato.

-"C'est peut être vrai mais je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes."

-"Oh Cato arrête, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde je pourrais pas te quitter" soufflai-je excédée par l'habituel Cato.

_Je sais que je suis un menteur, si jamais elle essaie de partir à nouveau_  
_Je l'attache au lit et je mets le feu à cette maison_

"Mais j'aimerais vraiment que toutes tes paroles soient vrais"

-"Tu sais que j'en suis incapable." soupire-t-il avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres. Le baiser est rude et sauvage. Il me déconnecte complètement de la réalité au point que je ne sais plus où je suis. Puis je sens les lèvres de Cato contre ma lèvre inférieur et rapidement le sang prend place dans ma bouche. La morsure me picote légèrement alors qu'il se détache de moi pour poser un pouce sur ma lèvre et essuyer le sang. Nos regards se croisent et refusent de se quitter tel deux aimants attirés l'un par l'autre.

-"Je t'aime ..." souffle-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

-"Ça aussi j'aimerais que ce soit vrai" soupirai-je avant de l'attirer à moi dans un baiser. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et l'entraîne à l'intérieur tout en passant mes mains sur toutes la surface nue de son dos. Puisque c'est là toute la difficulté de Clove, elle sait que Cato ne l'aime pas, elle sait qu'il drague d'autre fille comme Glimmer, elle sait tout ça mais Clove est incapable de le quitter. Elle aime la manière dont il lui ment.

_Tu vas juste rester là et me regarder brûler_  
_Après tout, ce n'est rien parce que j'aime comme ça fait mal_  
_Tu vas juste rester là et m'écouter pleurer_  
_Après tout, ce n'est rien parce que j'adore comment tu mens_  
_J'adore la façon dont tu mens_


End file.
